


bored at 2am, getting a midnight snack!

by airyvee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Swearing, at 2am, everything is platonic, i dont know why i wrote this, i was bored, no beta we die like men, post-meetup, techno is only there for like 5 seconds, that is literally rhe fic, theres texting and dialouge, they trash a dennys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyvee/pseuds/airyvee
Summary: george is staying in florida for a bitso is everyone else (specifically sapnap, karl, quackity, & dream)they decide to go to denny's at 2 in the morning because why not? its fun :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 62





	bored at 2am, getting a midnight snack!

**Author's Note:**

> feral gang being feral :)  
> this is literally a fic i wrote out of boredom do not take anything seriously

bzzt. George’s phone vibrates about a dozen times, enough to wake him up.

He groans and checks his phone, his notifications being full of messages from a group chat Quackity added him to.

_2:05 AM_

_karljacobs: Is George even awake rn?_

_gogy: now i am dipshit_

_sap: good morning :)_

Sapnap immediately requests a voice call with the entire group. join the call everyone, he adds.

George rubs his eyes and joins the call. What kind of dumbassery are they planning on doing now? he thinks.

“Heeeeey bitches,” Quackity says, accompanied with lots of background noise. “I’m on the move, where we meeting up?”

“Wait—wait.” George pauses, “Meetup? What—”

“Did you not scroll up?” Sapnap interrupts.

“I literally just woke up you dumb fuck, you all kept texting and i didn’t bother to.”

“Yeah… we’re breaking into Denny’s for a snack.” Karl says casually.

“And you’re coming with us George, whether you like it—” Quackity gets interrupted by what it sounds like him tripping on something, muttering curses before continuing, “—Whether you like it or not.”

George sighs, and gets up from his bed. “Okay, is Dream coming?”

“Nah, i don’t know. He’s not responding to my texts.”

“Which Denny’s are we meeting up at?” George asks, while browsing through his wardrobe.

“We’re all chilling around Florida right? So probably one near the airport in Orlando?” Karl suggests. Quackity can be heard suddenly running at full speed.

“IS IT THE ONE LIKE RIGHT NEXT TO MY HOTEL?” Quackity yells, panting in between his words.

“The one a few blocks away from Hooters?” Sapnap asks.

George isn’t really familiar with American restaurants, so he just silently listens to their conversation as he attempts to wake himself up to join their weird shenanigans.

“Yeah, that one!” Karl says. Quackity starts to scream, running faster.

“I WALKED SO FAR FROM THAT ONE HOLY SHIT.” he says, enraged.

“Sorry man,” Sapnap says, “Alright, i’m gonna head out, See y’all there!”

“Isn’t the restaurant always open?” George asks, followed by sounds of a door opening. “How are you gonna break in?”

Sapnap hums, “Probably sneak into their kitchen. Get a few burgers and run.”

“Okay then, heading there right now.”

“Me too, BRB.” Sapnap says, leaving the call afterwards.

George resides in a hotel not too far from where they’re meeting; He’d call a taxi and arrive in about ten minutes.

“You motherfuckers made me walk 3 miles at 2 in the morning.” Quackity says, his tone calm but still furious.

“It was your idea to walk out before we decided on a place.” Karl says, giggling after.

“Shut the fuck up.”

———

George is in a taxi, on his way to Denny’s. The call ended long ago, so he decided to text Dream and ask him about this. He would usually be awake at this time.

_2:24 AM_

_gogy: hi  
gogy:u up?_

Not even seconds later, he gets a reply.

_dre: yep :)  
dre: why?_

_gogy: do u know about the meetup_

_dre: what meetup_

_gogy: dennys meetup_

_dre: wtf no  
dre: when is it?_

_gogy: Now  
gogy: did you check quackitys texts  
gogy: im pretty sure he messaged u about it_

Dream leaves him on read, and the conversation pauses for a few seconds.

_2:25 AM_

_dre: wait shit ur right  
dre: brb_

George chuckles, putting his phone back in his pocket afterwards. He was already a minute away, everyone else was probably there already.

He arrives, and is greeted by Karl and Sapnap.

“Woah—you two came quick.” He says.

“This place is literally surrounded by hotels, of course we’d get here quickly.” Sapnap says.

“Not Quackity though.”

They laugh and start to talk to each other mindlessly, passing the time as they wait for Alex, and possibly Dream too.

George hears loud footsteps coming at them at a swift pace. He thought that was Quackity coming to murder them, but it was Dream.

“Dream! You came!” Sapnap says enthusiastically.

“Haha, yeah,” Dream pauses, “George told me about it last minute, I was literally playing Minecraft before this.”

“This meeting really wasn’t that thought-out. I think they just planned for like an hour while i was asleep.” George states.

“Wait, guys. Look at Alex’s messages in the group chat.” Karl interrupts.

_2:40 AM_

_BIGQ: holy shit  
BIGQ: guys  
BIGQ: guys r u there  
BIGQ: guys please  
BIGQ: i am so tired  
BIGQ: howdid i walk this far  
BIGQ: Oh my god  
BIGQ: WAIT I SEE IT  
BIGQ: THE DENNYS  
BIGQ: IM COMING FOR YOUR ASSES_

“Oh shit.” Sapnap whispers.

Loud screaming in the distance can be heard. It gets closer and closer, and ends in Quackity sprinting like a maniac towards Karl, tackling him.

———

“Let’s not tackle Karl next time, can we?” Dream asks, his tone bubbly but strict.

Quackity sighs, “Okay.”

“Can we break in already? I want food.” Sapnap whines, with George joining him.

“We want food! We want food! We want food!” The two chant.

“You two are literally fucking toddlers.” Quackity says.

Dream cackles, “By the way, I’m friends with most of the staff here, so you guys can go do whatever inside, they won’t really care.”

“Can we burn the p—”

“No Sapnap. You can do anything but murder and arson.”

“Well fuck.”

When Dream and Sapnap finish talking, Quackity and Karl already burst into the kitchen, demanding burgers. George had already begun stealing all the spoons for no reason at all.

“Oh, this will be fun.” Sapnap smirks.

“I’m gonna go climb the roof.” Dream says, jumping onto one of the cars nearby to get up.

“You’re going to break that car.”

“I won’t. It’s fine, see?” Dream says, standing still on top of the car.

“Fine, but if you end up breaking that we’re not helping you. I’ll go spill all the drinks.”

Dream chuckles, “Sure, do whatever.”

“So that means I can play with fire?”

“No, you idiot.”

———

The next day, it's morning and hours past the Denny’s break-in. George checks the normal group chat they have, the one filled with all his streamer friends.

12:16 AM

_technothepig: so i went to denny’s for breakfast today  
technothepig: does anyone know why it’s almost completely trashed  
technothepig: and why there’s a hole in the ceiling?_

_dre: no lol  
dre: does sound like whoever trashed it had fun tho_

George giggles. They’re probably the most chaotic and dumbest friends he’s ever met, but he’s glad he’s friends with them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
